Coming And Going ZeLink
by JellyMomo
Summary: My first ever fanfiction, about life after Link has once again saved the day. I know it's a long one but I'm only trying out the upload, don't kill me! Sorry for possible grammar/typos. I learn from mistakes so tell me if I screwed something up, thanks!


The sun was setting over the kingdom of Hyrule. The kingdom, which was once again saved from the evil magic of Ganon. The royal family had arranged a feast and they all sat in front of a big oak table.  
"Oh goodness… It is so late. Wouldn't you stay overnight, Link? The gates are already closed." asked the queen.  
"Err… I guess I could if it's okay with you", replied Link. His question was clearly pointed to Zelda.  
The princess lifted her head and smiled a bit for the first time that night. She had seemed somehow sad and quiet.  
"Fine by me."  
"But dear, the path up the tower has been destroyed. Where is he going to sleep?" the king asked.  
"Oh yes… I forgot… Well, looks like you two will have to sleep together. I mean, if it's okay?" the queen said with a grin and looked at the youth.  
"Sure..." said Zelda calmly and gave Link a shy smile.

"This way" pointed Zelda and led Link to her room. She got her nightdress out of her closet and went to get changed. A maid came in to put another pillow and a blanket to Zelda's bed and gave Link some sort of a nightshirt. He got changed and went to the balcony to watch the view over Hyrule field. It was twilight time and the sky was breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Nice view isn't it?" said Zelda and walked next to Link. "I am the last one to see the sun before it sets behind those hills."  
Link looked at the princess and saw her eyes were a bit glossy. "Yes, it's beautiful. Why do you look so sad?"  
"I'm just… I don't know… Everything comes and goes, even the sun, but I'm forever trapped inside."  
Link didn't know how to make her feel better but he knew something would have to be done. If only Navi was there… She would have known how to make a girl feel better. For a while they both just stood there watching the sunset.  
"Well… It's getting late. Let's go inside." said Zelda and they walked indoors.  
Soon they both fell asleep.

Like every morning, Link woke up at dawn when the first birds started singing. The air was still moist and dewy as he went out to the balcony.  
"Good morning!" said Zelda as he walked back in.  
"Morning!" replied Link. He couldn't help noticing that she was much happier than yesterday.  
"I'm starving... Let's go downstairs to eat something." she said and gestured Link to follow her.  
Zelda's parents were already awake and eating breakfast as they came down.  
"Well, good morning there." said Zelda's mum. "Any plans for today?"  
"Morning, mum. Nothing yet. How come?"  
"Just asking. Did you know we're arranging a ballroom dance tomorrow evening?"  
"A ball? No! Had no idea… Must I be there?" said Zelda with a very surprised voice.  
"You are the princess! Everyone's expecting to see you there. You can't let them down!" Zelda looked bored and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, okay, okay… I'll go. Link, will you come with me? Please?" she asked.  
"I would but… I have no idea how to dance." said Link and blushed.  
"It's okay! I can teach you!"

After the breakfast they went back to Zelda's room.  
"Would you like to come with me? I can show you around in the castle." asked Zelda with mischief in her voice.  
"Sure." said Link, clearly amused by the offer.  
Zelda led them downstairs and quietly past her parents. She lifted some wall panels off and revealed a dark and narrow corridor. Link followed her inside and they closed the panels behind them. There was no light inside, but Zelda clearly knew the route and soon they arrived to a wooden door. Behind the door was another corridor, only that it was bigger and obviously a part of the castle. The door they had entered through was a part of the wall and one couldn't tell from the outside it even existed. All the paintings and torches in the dimly lit corridor were covered by a thick layer of gray dust and cobwebs hung everywhere.  
"Shh! this is a secret place. Nobody apart from me knows about the secret passageway we used. Only Mum and Dad are allowed to come here, not even the maids can enter - and that's why it's so dirty here. I bet they don't even know about this place." whispered Zelda and they snuck further in the corridor.  
Soon they arrived to another wooden door. Zelda listened and then opened a crack to it. After making sure nobody was there she pushed Link in and closed the door behind them.  
"This is the secret library. It contains all kinds of ancient writings. I love to come here and read when nobody's watching over me, which rarely happens though." Zelda walked to one of the bookshelves and started going through the books looking for something. Link looked around and found an old crest of the royal family. He blew the dust off it and observed it closer. Then suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the corridor and someone grabbed the door handle.  
Quickly Link pushed Zelda to a small alcove behind one of the bookshelves. The space was very narrow but dark enough to hide them both. From between the wall and Link, Zelda saw that the visitor was her mum and as she approached their hiding spot Zelda pulled Link even closer to herself. They could feel each other's heartbeats. The queen lit a candle and started looking for something from the bookshelf. Now and then she raised her head and stopped to listen but she didn't notice the two figures hiding in the shadows.  
Soon she had found what she was looking for and she left after putting the book back to its place. For a moment Link and Zelda stood there holding their breath. After the footsteps faded Zelda started giggling.  
"Think we made it?" she asked and tried to hold back her laughter.  
"Yes, think so." Link backed up a bit and gave a grin to the giggling princess.  
"I wonder what was the book Mum came looking for… Anyway I think we'd better get out of here. I wouldn't like to get caught." Zelda took Link's hand and led him out of the library. They used the same passageway and carefully opened and closed the wall panels like they never were used. Zelda's mother came to greet them on their way upstairs.  
"Where have you two been all day?!" she demanded  
"I showed the castle to Link." replied Zelda.  
"But why is your dress all dusty?" the queen looked at them suspiciously  
"Umm… We went to the dungeons and the cellar..." convinced the princess.  
"Fair enough… You two better go get yourselves freshened up before dinner." And with that the two were saved again.

After they had eaten, Link and Zelda got upstairs again. It was already quite late and the sunset colored everything with the shades of orange and yellow. They got changed and went to the balcony again.  
"How about I teach you to dance now? You'll only have to learn to waltz."  
"Okay" said Link and Zelda stepped closer.  
"Now, you'll place this hand on my back. You shouldn't lower it unless it's a slow dance because that's a very rude act. Then put this hand up here and hold my hand with it. Got it?" she explained.  
"Yes" replied Link and smiled. He could tell Zelda loved dancing. After a while he had learned to dance waltz. The moon was rising and the stars were lighting up like small torches. They danced a long time before they went to sleep.  
"You're a great friend. And a great dancer." smiled Zelda before they fell asleep.

The next morning Link was very reluctant to get up and he laid there looking at the still sleeping princess. After a while he fell asleep again.  
"Morning, sleepyhead" said Zelda and carefully shook the boy. Link opened his eyes and yawned.  
"I guess I fell asleep again."  
"Ha-ha. Come on now, we got to get up! I'm going to ask mum if she'd let us to go to the Castle Town today before the ball. Wouldn't it be fun?"  
"Sounds great to me. You think it'd be possible?"  
"Come on, let's find out!" Zelda laughed and hurried downstairs with Link on her heels.  
"Whoa, slow down! Where are you two rushing to?" asked the king  
"Hey, Dad! Have you seen mum?"  
"She's in the kitchen. But…"  
"Thank you, Dad!" said Zelda and they were off again, leaving behind a very confused father.

"Mum, can I go to the Castle Town with Link today?" asked Zelda and gave her the prettiest puppy face ever. Link cracked up and that made Zelda pretend a kick.  
"I'm not sure at all. Who's going to protect you there?" said Zelda's mum with concern in her voice.  
"Oh, come on, Mum! Link! He is the hero of the whole kingdom! Who could possibly be a better protector?" Zelda convinced.  
"Well… That's true… I guess I could let you…"  
"Yay! Thanks mum!" Zelda said and jumped up and down.  
"…But! Never leave the town and stay on the main streets with other people! You must be back by four o'clock!!!" said the queen. Zelda turned her back to her mother.  
"Nag nag…" she whispered to Links direction and rolled her eyes. Link held his laughter.  
"…And eat something before you go!" she yelled after them.  
"Yes, yes, mum" replied Zelda from the top of the staircase. She changed into a more casual dress and put on a robe to draw less attention. Link took his sword and shield with him.

All around the main hall were maids and servants decorating it for the big event of the night. Slowly the heavy door opened and the two went out to the courtyard.  
"Ah, it's been ages since I got out the last time!" Zelda sighed. "Come on, I want to show you around." The small shops were opening their doors and the central square market was full of fresh fruits and vegetables. The streets were filled with people even though it wasn't even midday and serving breakfast to the impatient morning clients kept the waitresses busy. A group of kids rushed off to school making an old lady almost drop her basket. Link and Zelda were wandering around visiting shops and buying some fruits.  
"It's so hot in here." complained Zelda.  
"How about going for a swim?" suggested Link and gave Zelda a mischievous look. Zelda seemed puzzled.  
"Come on! It's only midday. We'll easily be back by four o'clock!"  
"Well… Okay", she gave in and grinned. Link led her to the big gate and they walked outside.  
"Whoa… I've never been outside the castle town. I've only seen this from my balcony and I could have never imagined how it would be like to actually get here." said Zelda amazedly. Link smiled and picked up some horse grass. He blew a beautiful melody with it and suddenly Zelda saw a horse galloping from the forest.  
"Princess Zelda, meet Epona. She's my horse."  
"Wow she's beautiful!" Zelda gasped and pet Epona's hair. Link got on the saddle and held out his hand. She took it and Link helped her to sit behind him. As they were riding, Zelda couldn't help herself but to admire the beauty of the nature.  
Finally they arrived to a forest spring. The sun was shining from between the high treetops causing only rays of it to reflect to the marine green water. Link descended and for Zelda's big surprise he grabbed her waist and carefully lifted her off the horse. They both blushed a bit.  
"It's beautiful", Zelda gasped and looked straight to Links eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
"No problem." said Link and looked down on his shoes. It was a quiet moment.  
"I feel like swimming… Would you be kind enough to teach me?" asked Zelda with a playful voice.  
"I am honored to accept your offer, princess" said Link and bowed at her with a boyish smile.

The water felt cold against their sun heated skins. Link splashed some of it on Zelda and made her let out a short scream and then burst out laughing. She revenged and soon they both were soaking wet. It was a beautiful day and those two enjoyed themselves in the water. Finally they climbed up to the shore to dry themselves up. They sat down on the soft grass.  
"Whoa, I had so much fun!" Zelda giggled.  
"Me too." said Link as his hand was gently touching Zelda's. She looked right into Link's icy blue eyes making him feel like she saw right through him. He blushed. After another quiet moment Link got up and walked to Epona.  
"We should get going so we'll be back in time."  
"How do you know what's the time?" asked Zelda.  
"The sun. It works like a clock and on my journeys; I've learned to read it." Link smiled quite proudly.  
"Awesome!" gasped Zelda and Link helped her on horseback. On their way back, Zelda was holding Link just a bit tighter than necessary.

It was quarter to four as they stepped through the main door of the castle. All the preparations were nearly done. The butler kept on running around advising the servants and making sure they were working.  
"Welcome, your highness." He said and bowed. "Happy with the preparations?"  
"Why thank you. Yes, very good job." said Zelda with a friendly voice. She led Link out of the main hall and as they passed the kitchen, they heard her parents talking.  
"He's had a very positive effect on Zelda." they heard the queen saying.  
"Yes, I agree. She seems much more like herself now." replied the king. "Do you think they…." he continued but he was interrupted by a big crash when a maid dropped a pile of plates.  
"We'll see." the queen replied. Zelda and Link gave each other a questioning look and stepped into the kitchen.  
"Hi. We're back." said Zelda.  
"Hey honey! Had fun?"  
"Yes! A lot!"  
"Great. Now get yourselves ready, we must arrive to the hall at half past five." said the queen and they went upstairs.

After a while Zelda came in to Link's room wearing a dark blue silk dress with a scarf, pearls and a silver tiara.  
"What do you think?" she asked and made a pirouette.  
"You look stunning." smiled Link. He was wearing his green tunic and light brown pants. His leather boots were polished and his clothes were brushed up to look clean.  
"Why thank you. You too, except… You've got to comb your hair." said Zelda and held out a comb.  
"No way." said link with an evil smile.  
"Well, well… I have my ways." smiled Zelda mischievously and pushed Link to sit on the bed. Then she sat on his lap facing him and started to comb his hair. Link was too stunned to resist and he let Zelda finish.  
"Now there you go! That's better!" she said and lifted Links chin.  
"Hurry up!" they heard the queen yelling from downstairs.  
"Coming, mum!" shouted Zelda back. "Here we go now." she said and they hurried downstairs.

The royal family was to start the first waltz. They felt everyone's eyes on them as they walked through the solemnly whispering crowd. The music started to play and they begun dancing. Soon the rest of the crowd joined in.  
"Thanks for coming with me." said Zelda as they danced. She noticed that it was a new situation for Link.  
"Anything for you, princess. Thanks for teaching me to dance." he smiled his boyish smile.

After the first waltz they went to sit down next to a table. Soon they saw Zelda's mum coming their way with an old lady.  
"Zelda, this is Fádi. She used to look after you when you were only a few years old." she introduced.  
"My goodness Zelda! You've grown up a lot! And you even beat your mother in beauty!" the lady laughed and gave a hug to the princess. "And this is your boyfriend?" she asked and looked at Link.  
"No! ..I mean… No…" said Zelda awkwardly.  
"Ooh, I see!" the lady said and observed Link. "Take good care of her, you hear me, lad?" she said and patted his shoulder. Link nodded and gave a questioning gaze to Zelda who tried her best to hold her laughter. After the adults were gone both of them burst out laughing.  
It was a beautiful night. Before long it was time for the last slow waltz.  
"Come on, let's dance." asked Zelda and Link took her hand. When they got on the floor Zelda placed both of Links hands on her back and hugged him. All they did was swung from side to side.  
"Can you feel it?" asked Zelda.  
"Feel what?"  
"Their eyes on us." whispered Zelda and leaned closer to Link.  
"Yes." replied Link calmly and closed his eyes.

"This might sound weird but since none of my maids are around… Would you mind helping me get rid of this dress?" asked Zelda blushing slightly.  
"Sure." smiled Link shyly and helped Zelda unzip her evening dress. Suddenly the butler appeared at the door.  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry if I'm interrupting!" the butler apologized hastily.  
"No, you're not interrupting. What did you have to say?" said Zelda awkwardly.  
"Nothing that couldn't wait for tomorrow." said the butler and closed the door.  
"Wow, that was weird…" wondered Link.  
"Indeed…" replied Zelda and started giggling. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight.  
"The old lady was right." said Link gently and stepped towards Zelda. "You are very beautiful." there was humbleness and honor in his voice. Zelda smiled and leant closer. Link wrapped his arms around the princess and their lips touched gently.  
"Promise that you won't come and go like everything else." asked Zelda and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I promise." said Link and gave her a comforting smile.

That night the butler told everyone that the young couple was not to be disturbed.


End file.
